Packs
Packs are a great way to earn gems, speed ups, soulstones, chests and other rare items. They are sold for your local currency, and take turns in the store. Every day there are new packages for you to take a look. What is your focus right now? Battling, heroes, construction, VIP points, research, trading? There are a great range of possibilities for you here! Packs come in various levels: they first appear with fewer items and lower price. As you buy the first one, another one of the same type will appear on its place, with more items and a higher price. Here are the most common or most recent packs on the store, as they first appear: Festive Carnival *1,200 gems + 3,640 gems *Crystal Bag x3 *Energy Rock x5 *Research Trovex3 *Festive Sparks x10 *Legendary Fiery Chest x10 *Legendary Icy Chest x10 *50k Gold x5 *500k Food x10 *120k Stone x10 *150k Wood x10 *Rare Trade Chest x2 *100 VIP Points x5 *Uncommon Gift Pack x1 (available for all guild members) Full Speed Ahead *1,200 gems + 2,500 gems *Training Pack x1 *Speed up 60m x10 *Training boost 60m x20 *Speed up 30m x10 *Training boost 30m x10 *15k Gold x15 *150k Food x30 *40k Stone x30 *50k Wood x30 *Rare Trade Chest x10 *100 VIP Points x5 *Uncommon Gift Pack x1 (available for all guild members) Outstanding *1,200 gems + 3,640 gems *1000 VIP Points x6 *Speed up 60m x20 *Speed up 30m x20 *15k Gold x20 *150k Food x20 *40k Stone x20 *50k Wood x20 *Epic Trade Chest x10 *Uncommon Gift Pack x1 (available for all guild members) Levek Race *1,200 gems + 2,800 gems *Player EXP boost 25% x1 *20,000 Player EXP x4 *1000 VIP Points x6 *Energy Rock x1 *Talent Memoir x1 *Talent Reset x1 *2,000 stamina x1 *Speed up 3h x2 *Speed up 60min x2 *50k Gold x5 *500k Food x10 *120k Stone x10 *150k Wood x10 *Rare Trade Chest x10 *100 VIP Points x5 *Uncommon Gift Pack x1 (available for all guild members) Moonforest Child *1,200 gems + 2,800 gems *Luna Soulstone x15 *Uncommon EXP Potion x5 *Speed up 60m x5 *15k Gold x15 *150k Food x15 *40k Stone x15 *50k Wood x15 *150k Food x15 *Rare Trade Chest x10 *100 VIP points x5 *Uncommon Gift Pack x1 (available for all guild members) Demon Hunters Bag *1,200 gems + 2,800 gems *Legendary Demon Hunter Chest x10 *Antidemon Crystal x10 *Antidemon Metal x10 *Antidemon Mithril x10 *Antidemon Wire x10 *Antidemon Chainmail x10 *Speed up 60m x10 *15k Gold x15 *40k Stone x30 *50k Wood x30 *150k Food x30 *Rare Trade Chest x10 *100 VIP points x5 *Uncommon Gift Pack x1 (available for all guild members) Hunters Stamina *1,200 gems + 2,800 gems *Hunt DMG Boost 25% x1 *5k Stamina x30 *Legendary Demon Hunter Chest x10 *Teleporter x1 *Fast Travel II x1 *15k Gold x15 *40k Stone x30 *50k Wood x30 *150k Food x30 *Rare Trade Chest x10 *100 VIP points x5 *Uncommon Gift Pack x1 (available for all guild members) Knowledge Trove *5,400 gems + 6,600 gems *Research Boost 20% x1 *Research Speed Up 24h x20 *Research Speed Up 15h x20 *Research Speed Up 8h x20 *2m Gold x5 *4m Stone x10 *5m Wood x10 *6m Food x10 *Rare Trade Chest x10 *Epic Trade Chest x10 *100 VIP points x10 *Rare Gift Pack x1 (available for all guild members) Travelling Warrior *1,200 gems + 2,800 gems *Aoi soulstone x10 *Uncommon EXP potion x10 *Speed Up 60m x5 *15k Gold x15 *150k Food x15 *40k Stone x15 *50k Wood x15 *Rare Trade Chest x3 *100 VIP Points x5 *Uncommon Gift Pack x1 (available for all guild members) Sparkly Crystals *1,200 gems + 2,800 gems *1,000 gems x15 *Uncommon EXP potion x10 *Speed Up 60m x1 *Research Speed Up 60m x1 *200k Gold x1 *2m Food x1 *400k Stone x1 *500k Wood x1 *Rare Trade Chest x1 *100 VIP Points x5 *Uncommon Gift Pack x1 (available for all guild members)